An MEMS sensor for registering a turning movement of the sensor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,380 B2, which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference for all purposes. In it, MEMS stands for micro-electro-mechanical system. In a sensor built accordingly, the parts are set in an oscillating motion. When the sensor turns around a predefined axis, a sensor element intended for the MEMS sensor is deflected owing to the Coriolis force that occurs when this is done. This sensor deflection is recorded and analyzed with electric components such as capacitor plates. In the MEMS sensor of U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,380 B2, which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference for all purposes, driving elements are used for setting an outer ring into an oscillating motion around a central anchoring point. The oscillating turning movement of the ring is around a z-axis. When the sensor is deflected around the x-axis, a Coriolis force occurs that allows the sensor element arranged in the swing to oscillate around the y-axis. This swinging movement is made possible by spring elements that fasten the sensor element to the central anchor. Capacitor plates on the underside of the sensor element and on the upper side of the substrate on which the sensor elements and the ring are arranged record the changing separation of the sensor elements from the substrate. The electric signal generated in this way can be analyzed accordingly. The sensor element is fastened to the central anchor with spring elements converging on one another to ensure that the sensor element will not participate in the turning movement of the outer ring, but allow a turning movement around the y-axis.
The disadvantage of this execution is that the manufacture of the spring elements is critical because they are relatively long and therefore a fixation of the sensor element against a turn around the z-axis cannot be 100% ensured.
The task of this invention is to create an MEMS sensor that largely ensures a fixation of the sensor element against the driving movement of the driving element but also allows a defined deflection of the sensor element around the sensor axis.
This task is solved with an MEMS sensor as described below.